russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ACS Milyones 2014 Promo Mechanics
June 3, 2014 'A. TV and Radio Stations' :ACS and IBC-13 launched its biggest promotion, ACS Milyones 2014, a step seen to drive viewership to IBC-13 particularly during primetime. :Watching their favorite IBC primetime shows like Janella in Wonderland, Maghihintay Sa'yo, Only Me and You, PBA, Maya Loves Sir Chief, Tasya Fantasya, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, T.O.D.A.S., Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, Born to be a Superstar, The Million Second Quiz and Dingdong n' Lani to win load and cash prizes daily. The weekly winner wins P100,000, which can be raised to P5 million through a jackpot round on the noontime show APO Tanghali Na!. :1. To join the promo, the listeners should write on a piece of paper their complete name, age, address, contact number (if any), the proof-of-purchase included in the entry and affix signature. Place entry inside a white, legal-sized envelope. To indicate that participant is joining the promo thru a IBC TV station, the participant must write Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao as the names of the IBC station listened to on the outside of the envelope. Required Proof –of –Purchase: Any of the following— PRIDE DETERGENT (all TV and radio stations nationwide) :One (1) wrapper of Pride bar 400g (any variant) :Six (6) sachets of Pride powder 40g (any variant) :One (1) pouch of Pride powder 500g or 1000g (any variant) STARWAX FLOORWAX (all TV and radio stations nationwide) :One (1) box of Starwax 90g (any variant) :One (1) box of Starwax 180g (any variant) SMART DISHWASHING (all TV and radio stations nationwide) :Three (3) sachets of Smart liquid 50ml (any variant) :One (1) pouch of Smart liquid 200ml (any variant) :One(1) label wrapper of Smart paste 200g or 400g (any variant) UNIQUE TOOTHPASTE (all TV and radio stations nationwide) :Six (6) sachets of Unique 10ml (any variant) :One (1) box of Unique 50ml, 100ml, or 150ml (any variant) SHIELD BATH SOAP (all TV and radio stations nationwide) :One (1) sachet of Shield 60g (any variant) :One (1) box of Shield 90g or 120g (any variant) HEAVEN BABY DIAPER (all TV and radio stations nationwide) :One (1) wrapper of Heaven by 4’s or by 12’s(any size) :2. Place entry inside a white, legal-sized envelope and write the promo title ACS Milyones, proof of purchase used and IBC station nationwide. :Viewers of IBC and listeners of Romance FM and DZTV Radyo Budyong, iDMZ FM may send entries to participating stations any day starting April 19 to July 19, 2014. Participants must place the Proof of Purchase (POP) inside a white letter envelope. :3. For NCR, Luzon (outside of NCR), Visayas and Mindanao entries, participants may mail their entries to ACS Milyones c/o IBC, DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and 89 DMZ in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, or drop off entries at the drop boxes located at the foregoing address, to any participating IBC stations Nationwide. All entries for The Kapinoy Network promo shall be sent to IBC-13, Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, where drop boxes are located. :4. There will be ten (10) weekly draws per area at 10:00 a.m. of every draw date. :Promo Week Promo Period Draw Date 1st April 19 – 25 April 26 :2nd April 27 – May 2 May 3 :3rd May 4 – 9 May 10 :4th May 11 – 16 May 17 :5th May 18 – 23 May 24 :6th May 25 – 31 May 31 :7th June 1 – 6 June 7 :8th June 8 – 13 June 14 :9th June 15 – 20 June 21 :10th June 22 – 27 June 28 :Grand Draw April 19 – June 28 July 19 :5. The deadline for submission of entries for weekly draws, is every Friday for the period from April 25, 2014 (Friday) to October 25, 2013 (Friday) before 5:00 p.m. For the Grand Draw, the deadline of submission of entries will be on June 28, 2014 (Friday) before 5:00 p.m. IBC stations will not accept entries beyond this period. :Outside a white envelope, write Name, Age, Address, Promo Title, Week Number, Contact Number, Participating Station, Signature and Proof of Purchase (POP) enclosed in the white envelope. :6. Weekly Prizes: :Grid 1: Php 2,000 cash x 5 winners per station/per week :Manila - IBC - DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 - 89 DMZ :Grid 2: Php 1,500 cash x 5 winners per area /per week :Cebu- Davao - Iloilo - Bacolod - Cagayan De Oro - Dagupan - Zamboanga :Grid 3: Php 1,000 cash x 5 winners per area /per week :Baguio - Naga - General Santos - Laoag - Tacloban - Isabela - Roxas - Sorsogon :Grid 4: Php 800 cash x 5 winners per area / perweek :Daet - Legaspi - Catarman - Catbalogan - Dumaguete - Palawan - Butuan :Malaybalay - Kalibo - Koronadal - Boracay - Urdaneta :Grand Draw Prizes: :Grand Prize: 1 winner of Php 1 MILLION PESOS :Consolation: 5 winners of Php 10,000 each/ per area NCR, Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao :7. A participant should be at least 18 years old or above. He or she can win only once in the weekly draw. :8. All non-winning entries in the weekly draws shall not be included in the succeeding weekly draws but shall qualify in the grand draw. :9. All non-winning entries shall qualify for the Grand Draw and shall be sent to the Promo Dept., Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City for the Grand Draw on July 19 (Saturday) at 5:00 p.m. at Broadcast City :10. Grand Draw Winners can claim their prizes at the nearest IBC station specified in the letter delivered via registered mail. :11. If a name is drawn more than once in the Grand Draw, he/she shall get the bigger prize. :12. Winners will be notified through registered mail and announced on-air thru the respective IBC television and radio stations. :13. Winners are required to present a valid ID and the registered notice, when claiming prizes. :14. All raffle prizes should be claimed within sixty (60) days from receipt of notification otherwise such will be forfeited in favor of ACS upon prior approval of the Food and Drug Administration (FDA). :15. The twenty percent (20%) TAX on all Prizes exceeding P10,000 will be shouldered by the winner. All prizes are non-transferrable. :16. All employees of ACS, IBC and its affiliates, their advertising agencies & dealers and their spouses and relatives up to the 2nd degree of consanguinity or affinity including relatives by legal adoption are excluded from joining the promo. :Submission of entries to studio is from 8:00 am to 8:00 pm, everyday. Only entries received on the current week will qualify for the daily draws. A new set of entries will be drawn for the succeeding week. :17. Submission of entries is from April 19 to June 28, 2014. :Grand Draw is on July 19, 2014 :Promo period: April 19 to June 28, 2014. :Per DOH-FDA-CFRR-Permit No. 0013 Series of 2014